Avengers Assemble - Pitch Perfect Style
by YouJustGotPitchSlapped
Summary: Beca Stark. Chloe Barton. Aubrey Odinson. Amy Odinson. Benji Banner. Jesse Rogers. Together, they are invincible. However, being the diverse group they are, it will be a while until they will truly become a team. Until then, there will be some evil sons-of-bitches that will try and bring them down. Will the troubles and chaos they go through bring them together?
1. Prologue

**So...I know I have 2 other stories I have to write, but I was looking through some old files and came across this. I'm hoping this little experiment works! I mean, who _doesn't _like the Avengers? **

**Oh, and by the way, this is just the prologue, so you guys know who everybody is, and then the next chapter is everybody meeting. Yeah. So, Onward we go?**

* * *

Chloe Barton, daughter of the most deadliest, professional, kick ass assassins in the world. Silent, Stealthy, Deadly. By the time you know they are there, it's already too late. They've slit your throat and fired arrows into the hearts of all your colleges. Those were the skills the entire Barton family held.

Benjamin Banner, son of the one and only transforming-giant-green-monster-thingy-with-anger-issues. With powers much like his father, he is unstoppable. Able to bring buildings crumbling down by just stomping his foot, and strike terror into even the most fearless of people.

Aubrey Odinson, also often referred to as the Bitch with the Hammer. Half human, half thunder God, she wields the Thunder hammer. Always keeping her chin up, and back straight, she makes her father proud by being strong and intelligent. She believes she is above other humans.

Patricia "Fat Amy" Odinson, cousin of Aubrey Odinson, and daughter of Loki Odinson. She is different from her father, being hilarious with her tales of Asgard and constant berating of anyone who doesn't call her Fat Amy. She often stress eats to deal with the fatigue of trying to meet up with the Odinson standards. Overall, Amy is likeable and warm hearted.

Jesse Rogers, son of the great Captain America. He wields a vibranium steel shield which was passed down from his father. Enhanced skills, enhanced senses, enhanced strength. A super soldier, if you were to put it into 3 words.

Beca Stark, the cynical, but often pain in the ass daughter of the Iron Man. She uses not only her steel armor and advanced electronics to protect her, but also her sarcastic retorts and witty comments to deflect personal questions and painful remarks. It goes with out saying, she is the spitting image of her father. A genius with electronics as well.

And when these descendants of the previous Avengers assemble, _dang, _are they gonna be badass, because Cynthia Fury will have her soldiers prepped and ready at go time with three kick-ass battle plans, practiced and choreographed to _perfection. _


	2. Ping!

**Hello!**

**So, I know it's been a while since posting the introduction-y thing-ymabob. I've just been busy procrastinating, it's a common occurrence for me. I've decided to cut this chapter short, so it ends a little...I dunno...abruptly, I guess. **

**I own nothing except a dog who keeps asking me to throw a toy mouse for him, and all mistakes are mine. I desperately need a beta.**

/

Despite being trained to hide emotions, the young Barton was literally buzzing with excitement. Just this once, she allowed herself to show what was hidden beneath the layers of training that shadowed her true self. She was allowing herself to smile, and her eyes to light up with anticipation of teaming up with the daughters and sons of the great Avengers. Chloe was ecstatic.

Stepping into the sleek elevator, Chloe's nerves finally kicked into full speed, hitting her with a force that would have knocked her over if it wasn't a mental force. Worries, doubts, and questions began to flit through her mind. Being a super spy meant Chloe was limited to relationships only with her close relatives, and so, nobody ever got to see this side of her. The one when her facial expression wasn't always stoic, or her posture wasn't always straight. In truth, Chloe loved to express her emotions with lyric and absurd facial expressions, and often slouched when nobody was looking. She hated having to put so much pressure on her spine. The poor thing...

But, she was the daughter of Hawkeye and the Black Widow, (Nick named, the BlackEye, or something weird like that. Maybe it's HawkWidow, Chloe wasn't sure,) so she was kind of expected to be so formal. One would think she was related to Aubrey Odinson, from just a glance. Despite never meeting the others, she had heard from her mother's rants and her father's rumors, that Aubrey's brain functioned like a robot. Perfect Posture, Perfect Manners, Perfect Looks, Perfect Everything.

Then again, she had always been told to assume 'rumors were false', and that beneath the outer layers of a person, there could be the polar opposite inside, much like herself. In fact, that was quite possibly the situation with everyone. Her mother, as the Black Widow, was known for being cold, snarky, cruel, but as a mother she was caring and considerate, not to mention protective. Okay, maybe a little bit more than protective. Overprotective. And it was very much the same with her father. Chloe still loved them dearly.

And she may or may not have had a teeny tiny crush on Beca Stark.

Oh you know her, the famous, rich, incredibly good looking, genius daughter of Iron Man. Chloe had never met her in person, but she desperately wanted to. Last year, when her parents were in particularly good moods, she asked to meet her. It didn't exactly go to plan though.

**1 year ago**

_Mr and Mrs Barton had just returned from grocery shopping. Chloe always wondered why they payed for the food, when they could easily slip past the security cameras unseen, then slip back out again with the vegetables and fruits. Chloe never questioned it though. _

_She peeked round the corner and smiled warmly when she saw her parents conversing light-heartedly about their latest assignment; who had completed it faster, and which was the best kill. It was a common occurrence in the Barton household. At the dinner table, it was always like "So dear, did you enjoy stealing that blueprint today?" or "I bet you loved sneaking into that top secret facility to download some information! How did you do?" Eventually, Chloe got used to it. _

_However, now, Chloe realized, was the time to strike. To get on her knees and beg to go and see the other Avenger descendants. Mainly Beca Stark. _

_"Hello Parents!" Chloe chirped cheerily, skipping into the room with a ginormous smile on her face. _

_Clint groaned. _

_"What do you want now?" He asked impatiently, knowing from experience that when Chloe was like _this _it meant she was after something. _

_"Father, must you assume that I want something, rather than wanting to greet my brilliant parents with a kiss on a cheek and a brief hug?" Chloe grinned, putting a sincere expression on. _

_The Older Bartons, falling for Chloe's trick, softened their expression and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry dear. It was wrong of us." Natasha said. _

_Chloe kept the loving expression plastered on her face, and gave a quick peck to her parent's cheeks. She smiled guiltily and rubbed her hands together, then backed away slightly. "Actually...I kinda want something." She murmured, cringing at the frustrated faces that glared at her. Well, only one of them was frustrated. _

_"I can't believe you tricked us! Your own parents!" Clint huffed angrily. Chloe wouldn't have been surprised if steam began to blow out his ears. _

_She was just about to respond with an innocent look, when Natasha butted in with an unexpected squeak. _

_"Our daughters finally becoming a spy!" Natasha squeezed Chloe's cheeks and grinned proudly. "You have become so good at acting!" _

_"Uh...yeah. Y'know, practice makes perfect..." Chloe said awkwardly, just as shocked as her father. _

_"We should have a party to celebrate! But, anyway, about that later, what did you want?" _

_Chloe smiled nervously. _

_"Anything for our perfect little daughter!" Natasha said. _

_"Anything?" Chloe's eyes widened._

_"Yep." Clint looked hesitant. _

_"IkindofwanttomeettheotherAvengerdescendantsmaybeBecaaswellbutyoudon'thavetotakemetojustBecaIcouldalsomeettheothers." _

_"10 years and I still can't understand Chloe language." Clint sighed amusedly. "Can you repeat it in English?" _

_"I kind of want to meet the other Avenger descendants maybe Beca as well but you don't have to take me to just Beca I could also meet the others." Chloe repeated, her face burning bright red as she realized she had practically told her parents of her cru- appreciation of Beca Stark._

_"Nuh uh." Natasha shook her head. _

_"But you said anything!" Chloe wailed, pouting. _

_"As a spy, you must learn to control both your emotions and your need to socialize. Understood?" Chloe nodded, albeit begrudgingly. "Good. Now scoot." _

_Chloe shuffled out the kitchen with her head down, still pouting. _

**Present Day**

She didn't get a party.

But that was all in the past now, and in the past it shall remain, because never again would she do such a thing. Assassins never beg, never plead, they take, unless their asking their parents for something that would likely never happen. It's not really important now. Because now, she's waiting for a '_ping_', which signals the start of the Descendants Initiative, and her inevitable meet with Beca Stark.

'_ping!_'

/

**So...how was that? Did you like it? Should I twist the pairing to something different, should I comb through my typos more, should I just take it down and cry in a corner? Please, suggestions people, suggestions. And maybe a little morale support because when I wrote this, my inner nerd was beginning to surface. **

**And, everyone's going to be a little different, so characters won't be spot on like the movie, they'll act a little differently from their past, or their relationships with friends and family and stuff. **

**Bye! See y'all in the next chapter**


End file.
